Two Singers
by Carpie Noctrum
Summary: Two people, two ex- lovers, same dream but what happens when they meet each other again, will old love be revived or will new hate be born.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters or the songs in this story. But I do own the story line.

Summary: Two people, two ex- lovers, same dream but what happens when they meet each other again, will old love be revived or will new hate be born.

Note: This is a new story I wrote because I just came up with it and I just needed you to read it and review it please thank you.!!!!!!!!!! Will update abused Bella story soon I just have writes block next.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella come on your next" a tall girl with long blonde hair going down to mid back, wearing a black saloon, sparkling only going to the thigh dress with bits of the dress at the bottom (not good at description link on my profile)

"Alright, I'm coming Rose" a brunette around 5'4" came out in stretch rinse skinny jeans with a ladkah vest, a chiffon belt and skechers.

"What do you think? I think it looks to homey" the brunettes said to Rose.

"Bella you look fine, now go before the crowd starts a fight" Rose's icy blue eyes meet Bella's deep brown ones giving her the reassurance she needed. Bella nodded and made her way to the stage, waiting for name to be called.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

As I made my way to the stage I couldn't help get nervous even though I should have got to this. I sighed as I thought of when I wasn't a singer and everything was okay.

"Bella you're on" a stage crew said to me, I nodded and made my way out. I sat down on the seat where my guitar was right next to it. It hurt to think of the person who gave it to me, Edward, my ex-boyfriend who had the same dream as I did gave it to me as a birthday present.

_Flashback- Bella's 17_

"_Bella" a deep velvet voice rand out through the Swan household, a thump and ouch soon came after the call out._

"_Edward" a 17 year old Bella cried out and rapped her arms around him. _

"_Did you fall again?" amusement was clear in his voice as he watch her with his vibrant green eyes._

"_Yes I did" a smothered laugh was all she heard from Edward as she saw him holding his lips in a tin line but his eyes showed laughter. Bella sighed_

"_Laugh if you want" as she pulled away and made her way to the kitchen. A deep laugh rang out in the hallway. Footsteps made their way to the kitchen, Bella heard them and continued to cook food for her and ignored the arms that made their way around her stomach._

"_Bella don't be made at me" amusement was in his voice and Bella continued to ignore this as she tried to get free from these arms that had formed cage around her, but the arms got tighter as she struggled, soon she just gave up._

"_Bella would you forgive me if I get your present for you" desperation was in his voice to talk to her. _

"_Fine" she said and Edward's eyes lit up at the sound. _

"_Okay be back in a minute." Edward made his was to his car and brought the present into the sitting room. _

"_Bella" he called Bella came out with an apple in her hand. Edward sat down and patted the set next to him. Bella sat down and Edward put a big rectangular box on her lap. _

"_Edward what's this" Bella look at the box thinking of how expensive it was._

"_Bella 1. It's a surprise 2. Just open it." Bella opened the box to reveal a black guitar case. Bella gasped and opened the case surrounded by soft black lining was a back base guitar with a white flower at the bottom corner. _

"_Edward it's beautiful, thank you so much. How much did you pay for this?" Bella asked in awe._

"_Never mind about the cost, just look inside." Bella looked inside to see the words _

"_I love you Bella_

_- Edward"_

_at the bottom of the guitar in his writing, Bella looked at Edward with love, Bella was about to say it back but Edward put a finger on her lips._

"_Wait, come with me" Edward brought her to their meadow and looked at Bella. Bella understood what he wanted, everything here was a first, meeting, kissing, date everything._

"_Edward, I love you." Bella said to him in his ear. Edward kissed Bells passionately, his arms came around her waist and her hands made their way up to his soft bronze locks._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I sat on the chair with my guitar in by my side until a different song. I opened my mouth and let my song hopefully reaching him.

_W__**arm Whispers**_

_**By Missy Higgins ( But let us say Bella) **_

_**Your warm whispers.  
Out of the dark they carry my heart  
Your warm whispers.  
Into the dawn they carry me through  
And I am weeping warm honey and milk  
That you stay surrounding me, surrounding me.**_

Your warm whispers.  
Letting me drown in a pool of you  
Your warm whispers.  
Keeping the noise from breaking through.  
And I am weeping warm honey and milk  
That you stay surrounding me, surrounding me.  
Yeah I am weeping warm honey and milk  
That you stay surrounding me.

Your warm whispers. X 2

Yeah I am weeping warm honey and milk  
Your warm whispers. X 2

Your warm whispers.

Your gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters but the story line I also don't own the songs

Hope you enjoy the story!!!

I know it's short but this is all I can do for now so don't hurt me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude" a booming voice called from outside the dressing room.

"Dude, get your ass out here." a big tall 6'5", strong build and a boat load of muscles said as he banged on the door with his fist.

"Emmett, stop banging on the door before you break it down, you big oaf." a bronze hair, 6'2" medium build guy with forest green eyes said. He was wearing a simple snug black tee which showed off all of his muscles with black jeans and black converses .

"Dude!! You're finally out." Emmett swept him up in a famous bear hug.

"Can't............breathed............Emmett." the velvet voice gasped for air . Emmett let go of him with an apologetic face, Emmett looked up to see a blonde walk past them in a black dress and went up to the blonde. The guy shook his head at his friend and made his way up to the stage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

??????POV

As I walk to the stage I heard the most beautiful voice. It was like freesias....... elegant. I was in a trance. I closed my eyes and basked in it. My heart ached as I heard the lyrics. It reminded me about of how I missed her. My sweet. My love. My Bella.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exams coming up soon so I won't update any more so I hope you like my chapter and I have also updated abused bella .

Noctrum.


End file.
